Tripwire
TRIPWIRE is an accident waiting to happen. He’s clumsy, jittery, all thumbs and a nervous wreck around people, unless he’s working with high explosives. Then he’s calm and collected, with the skill and precision of a surgeon. He spent two years in a Zen monastery, pondering the meaning of life, until he was expelled for breaking too many dishes and spilling every liquid in sight. Determined to make something of his shortcomings, he joined the Army and found his calling on the grenade range. Something about setting off explosives and watching bombs bursting in the air relaxes him. Hard to believe for a guy who seems to trip over air. Description In Uniform Tripwire is a short man almost completely encased in thick black anti-explosive armor. His helmet is made of black lightweight, high-strength fibre with a fully-laminated silver acrylic and polycarbonate visor. Tripwire’s anti-bomb suit is constructed from black Kevlar with an outer anti-static Nomex/Kevlar cover, comprised of a jacket, trousers, groin cup, and rigid ballistic panels. Lightweight black removable composite ballistic panels protect his upper torso, shoulders, neck, arms and legs, while the rigid ballistic panels, painted with black and silver stripes, provide additional protection to his chest, lower abdomen and groin. With this Tripwire wears soft black gloves which he removes when diffusing bombs. Black boots finish off his outfit, which provides a tremendous amount of blast protection, while at the same time significantly hindering his mobility and situational awareness. Out of Uniform Staff Sergeant Tormod Skoog is a small round-faced man with short, somewhat awkward limbs. His skin is pale, owing to both his Minnesota Norwegian-Scots genes and the large amount of time he spends indoors, hunched over an EOD worktable. Today he's dressed casually, in a red T-shirt and jeans with thick-soled black walking shoes. His fair hair looks tussled and a little out of control, and he seems to be having trouble focusing on more than one thing at a time. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: After being born in Hibbing, Minnesota, in 1963, young Tormod Skoog moved on to a naval base in Yokosuka, Japan where his father served. While there, Tripwire dropped out of high school and spent two years pondering the meaning of life in a Zen monastery. He was expelled from the monastery for breaking too many dishes and spilling every possible liquid, thanks to his being naturally clumsy and nervous. He enlisted in the Army at age 19 and found his true spiritual awakening on the grenade range. He discovered that the only time he wasn't jittery and awkward was while working with high explosives. They actually seemed to calm him down. He became an expert in explosive ordnance disposal (EOD) and demolitions after training at Fort Bragg, North Carolina. He eventually was assigned to the G.I. Joe team. On his first mission for the Joes, Tripwire helped battle Cobra in the streets of Washington, DC. Other missions included fighting off Cobra's invasion of Fort Wadsworth, and evading Cobra's high command in the Florida Everglades. While on board the Joes' freighter, the Jane, Tripwire risked his life to save his teammates by throwing himself on a soon-to-detonate bomb. Roadblock took the bomb from Tripwire and tossed it overboard, while commending his bravery and telling him never to do anything like that again. Some time later, Tripwire was back onboard the Jane during a Cobra Rattler attack. Tripwire and a few other Joes barely survived by taking out the Rattlers. Unfortunately, the freighter was too badly damaged and the Joes were forced to abandon ship as the Jane sunk beneath the ocean. Tripwire and the others were rescued soon after. Tripwire participated in many more operations over the years, including the battle to push Cobra off of the newly-formed Cobra Island, the invasion of the town of Springfield, the capture of a Terror-Drome in Sierra Gordo, the Joes' involvement in the Cobra Island civil war and the defense of Cobra's attack on the Pit in Utah. Tripwire served with the Joes until the team was shut down in 1994. He later made his way to Philadelphia where he served on the police department's bomb squad, and became something of a local hero. MUX History: After the G.I. Joe team was reinstated in 1997, so was he. Tripwire remained a reserve member if G.I. Joe, called in for special missions. In 2012, Tripwire was sent by Scarlett to the El-Hassim Military Base in Iraq, to assist in a training program for the Kurdish Rebels operating in Al-Alawi. There he was placed in charge of the Kurds' Demolitions Training. In 2013, Tripwire returned to the Pit to train Chance in EOD. In 2015, Tripwire was promoted to Staff Sergeant (SSG) and sent to Frusenland. Category:ActiveSoon after, Chance and he engaged in Operation: Burrito, where they successfully targeted a Cobra mining operation in Frusenland. OOC Notes Tormod Skoog is a Scottish Gaelic name. Tormod is a masculine Norwegian and Scottish Gaelic given name, derived from the Old Norse personal name Þórmóðr. This Old Norse name is composed of two elements: Þorr, meaning "Thor", the Norse god of thunder; and móðr, meaning "mind", "courage". The Anglicised form of the Scottish Gaelic name is Norman. Skoog is a family originally from East Lothian, Scotland. Logs 2013 *August 25 - "Bull in a China Shop" - Tripwire tests even Lifeline's patience. Players Tripwire is currently being temped by Bzero, but remains Available for application. Gallery trip1.jpg trip2.gif trip3.jpg trip4.jpg trip5.jpg Tripwire5.jpg Preferred Equipment * Outpost Defender (2009) Category:1983/Introductions References * HasbroToyShop.com * Tripwire @ YoJoe.com ---- Category:Available Category:Characters category:GI Joe EOD Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Tiger Force Category:US Army